


New Beginnings

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack and Danny start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Don paces the waiting room, having been thrown out of the delivery room for being too nervous, an action that only made him more nervous. He keeps having the worse case scenario appearing in his head – one that results in him losing both his lover and their unborn daughter. Don would be distraught if he lost his daughter, but if he lost Danny, Don doesn’t think he’d be able to go on.

“Mr. Flack.” Don stops pacing when he hears the nurse call his name. “You can see your partner and daughter now.”

“They’re okay?”

“They’re fine,” the nurse responds. “You did all that worrying for nothing. Though most first time dads are the same way. Congratulations.”

*****

“Hey, Dan. She’s beautiful,” Don says quietly as he sits down at the edge of the bed.

“That’s because she looks like you,” Danny answers. “You want to hold her?”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can,” Danny says, rolling his eyes as he hands their daughter over to his lover. “We still need to come up with a name.”

“Meredith,” Don says quickly. “She looks like a Meredith.”

Danny smiles. “Meredith Flack. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah,” Don says, running a finger along his daughter’s cheek. “How long until we try for a second?”


End file.
